We're going to college
by Classicgurl123
Summary: This follows the group as they venture into college, just a note each chapter when been about a different story line as the group starts to experience all that college has to offer, hope everyone enjoys it! (I apologize for the line that breaks the sentences in the first couple chapters, it was an editing error)
1. Graduation Day

Its graduation day at PCA Chase and Zoey are getting ready to take a picture together after the ceremony

Zoey looks at the camera as the picture snaps; she then looks at Chase "guess what?"

Chase smiles at her jokingly "What?"

Zoey looks at him "Lola and I got our acceptance letters"

Chase looks at her "Really? to Southside"

Zoey smiles at him "um hum"

Chase wraps her in a hug "that's great, were all going to college together


	2. A whole new world

Almost three months later Chase and Michael come walking down a hall carrying luggage Michael looks at Chase "Man can you believe we're in college"

Chase looks at him "I know it seems so unreal"

Michael turns his head to look at some girls "and the girls aren't too bad looking either"

Chase looks at him "Well it didn't take long for you to bounce back from Lisa"

Michael looks at him "Yea well we decided since we're to college halfway across the country from each other it might be best just to take a break"

Chase smiles at him "Well I don't have to worry about that, I already got a girl"

Michael looks at him "When are the girls supposed to get here"

Chase looks at him "Well Zoey said she would be here in a couple hours"

Michael looks at him "Well what about Quinn and Lola"

Chase looks at him "Well I actually got something to tell you about Quinn, over the summer she was accepted into like this world class science program"

Michael looks at him "So she's not going to be here with us?"

Chase looks at him "No but I mean it's a great opportunity, we got to have the best for our Quinn don't we"

Michael looks at him "Yea I guess I am going to miss not having her around"

Chase looks at him "Well at least we don't have to worry about all the weird experiments" he looks at a door "Hey I think this is our room"

They open the door to the room and Chase sees the single bed "Well one thing changes since high school, I get the single bed"

Michael looks at him "Not if I get to it first" they both take off across the room and jump on the bed at the same time tackling each other

A girl walks in the door "Hello, can I help you two with something"

Michael jumps up from the bed and walks over to the girl "Well hello there, I can think of a few things you can help me with"

The girl gives him a look "I mean what are you doing in my room?"

Chase looks at her from the bed "Wait your room, this is 234 though, and we're assigned to 234"

The girl looks at him "oh I see the confusion you're in the right suite, the wrong room"

Michael looks at her "the suite?"

The girl opens up the door to a living room and kitchen area "Yea we have a common room and then y'all are in that room" she says pointing to a door across the room "my name is Alex by the way"

Chase looks at her as he grabs his luggage and heads towards the door "Well it was very nice meeting you Alex"

Michael looks at her as he follows Chase "Yea we'll be across the living room if you need anything"

Alex looks at him "Well thanks" she closes the door back behind them

Michael looks at Chase "You think I got a shoot with her"

Chase looks at him as they walk into their room "Now you just sound like Logan"

Michael looks over at the single bed "Well speak of the devil"

Chase turns around in the same direction as Michael is looking as Logan looks at them from the single bed "hi boys"

Chase sits down on the bottom bunk "Oh gosh, were never getting rid of him are we"

Michael looks at him as Logan smiles at them "no, but at least we get good stuff"

A little while later the boy's are setting up their room Chase walks toward the door, almost tripping over something on the floor as he makes his way to the door, he opens the door to see Zoey standing in the door way "Well hello beautiful"

Zoey gives him a kiss "Hey there"

Lola comes through the doorway "I'm here too"

Chase keeps looking at Zoey "Yea hey Lola"

Lola looks at them "Yea nice to see you too"

Michael looks at them as he gets up to give Lola a hug "So what room are y'all in?"

Zoey looks at him "Well actually it says we're in 234, but this is 234"

Chase smiles at her "Well actually you're in our suite"

Michael directs them towards the door across the living room "yea y'all are right across the living room"

Lola looks at them "well that's great, that means we'll be together all the time"

Chase grabs Zoey's bags "come on I'll help you move in"

Michael hits Logan's shoulder "Yea we'll help too"

Chase looks at him as they walk out the door "Yea you just want to see Alex"

Zoey looks back "Who's Alex?"

Later Michael, Logan, Zoey, Lola and Alex are sitting in the living room Chase pays a guy at the door and brings a pizza over to the coffee table, everybody opens the box and starts to grab a piece of pizza

Michael looks at them "today has definitely been interesting" he says in between bites

Alex looks up from where she's eating "Yea that's for sure"

Zoey looks at them "Yea it's a whole new world"


	3. The First Day

It's about 7 in the morning in the boys room Chase, Michael and Logan are still asleep with Chase on the bottom bunk, Michael on the top bunk and Logan in the single bed

The alarm clock goes off and Chase rolls over from where he's been facing the wall "What's the smell?" he says as he's waking up

Michael jumps down from the top bunk "I don't know but it sure does smell good"

Out in the kitchen Alex pulls some biscuits out of the oven and the walks back over to where Zoey and Lola are leaning up against the counter "Well that should do it"

Lola looks at them "Well let's eat then"

Alex looks at her "Well shouldn't we wait on the boys"

Zoey looks at them "Well let's face it, we don't have to be down for class registration till noon, which means they'll probably be up sometime around eleven thirty" Just then Michael, Chase and Logan poke their heads out of their bedroom door "though I don't know food does have a way of bringing people together"

Michael walks over to where the girls have the breakfast food laid out on the counter "It smells so good"

Chase looks up from where he's followed Michael "Did you guys make all of this?"

Zoey walks over as Chase outstretches his arm to put it around Zoey's shoulder "well we figured since this is our first real day of college, we might as well start it out right"

Logan looks at them "Well let's eat"

Later that evening Zoey, Alex and Michael are sitting in the student union when Lola comes storming into the student union with Logan following her

Zoey looks over as Lola sits down "What's up?"

Lola looks at her "This is what's up" she throws her class schedule in front of Zoey

Zoey looks the schedule over and then looks at Lola "everything looks good to me"

Logan hands Zoey his schedule "let me help to get you up to speed"

Zoey takes the schedule and then looks back at Lola's "Oh now I see what's going on"

Lola looks at her "every single class together"

Zoey looks at him "Well I mean you are both acting majors" she looks at Lola who gives her a face of not being convinced "Well if it makes you feel any better I'm in Arithmetic with you, Chase and I are both in your History class, and then Michael and Alex are in your English class"

Lola takes her schedule back "Well I guess that makes it a little bit better"

Chase walks over to the table in a student union uniform and kisses Zoey on the top of her head to get her attention

He sits down at the table as Zoey smiles at him "How was your first day of work?"

Chase looks at her "Well it went pretty well; at least here I didn't have any crazy coaches yelling at me to get them their sushi faster"

He looks over and see's where Logan and Lola are sitting still exchanging looks at each other "What's going on with them"

Zoey looks at him "I'll explain it to you later"

The next afternoon Zoey and Alex walks in the door where the boys are sitting in the living room

Michael turns around "how was your first day of classes?"

Zoey looks at them with kind of a nervous look "It was pretty good, we did bump into someone though"

Chase turns around "Who?"

A girl comes through the door "Oh Logan!"

Logan sits up wide eyed "Stacie!"


End file.
